


Bad Dreams

by pearwaldorf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles upon a phrase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

_Martha/Tom_

Tom cried out and bolted upright, nearly jostling Martha out of the tiny bed in their new apartment. He came to and looked at her, grave and still shaken.

“I had a nightmare about the end of the universe and you weren’t there.”

She grasped his hand firmly and he squeezed back, as if reassuring himself of her continued existence.

She drew him down for a kiss on his forehead and decided it was time he knew the story of how Thomas Milligan, the fugitive former pediatrician, helped the famous, renowned Martha Jones save the whole of time and space.

 

_Jack/Ianto_

Ianto was woken up with a kiss, needful and desperate in its intensity. He opened his eyes to see Jack over him, hungry, pleading. He sat up and cupped Jack’s face with his hand, pushing him over on his back. Ianto kissed his way down the other man’s body, finally taking Jack’s cock deep in his mouth. Jack gasped, and was still. He held Ianto tight after he crawled back up, dropping kisses on his forehead.

Ianto looked up at him. He didn’t need to speak.

“I had a nightmare about the end of the universe and you weren’t there.”

 

_Ten/River_

One night, some time after their third meeting, she woke, gasping. He was overwhelmed by an incoherent burst of terror as she flailed, scrabbling for an anchor on the border between sleep and wakefulness. He caught her hand and placed it against his chest, right above one of his hearts. Her hair was wild and her face damp with tears.

“What’s wrong?”

“I had a nightmare about the end of the world and you weren’t there.”

He put his arms around her and whispered untranslatable comforts until she fell asleep again.

One day he would tell her. But not tonight.


End file.
